


My heart is big enough to love all three of you

by eliotandq



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Jealous Morgan, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, Sibling Love, Tony Stark Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:50:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20881238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliotandq/pseuds/eliotandq
Summary: "Don't you love me anymore?" Morgan asked."What are you talking about? Of course, I love you!""When you came back and I finally met you, you told me that until then you had only mum in your heart, but that there was enough place for me too.""Oh, Mo-Mo, my heart is big enough to love all three of you."Or, Peter returns from Europe with Michelle as his girlfriend, and Morgan doesn't like it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, a story with Morgan and Peter! <3  
\--  
I discovered the magic of social media ff and being dumbass as I am, I had to start writing one too! It's about a young writer and our British boy (yes, Tom Holland) <3 If you are interested in light reading, go check my Wattpad!
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/201431023-writer
> 
> If for some reason the link doesn't work, the story is called Writer and my profile is newky1... Love you all!

Peter walked out of the airport hall and looked around the parking lot. Happy remained stuck in Europe after Beck blew up the jet, so he had no idea who would pick him up. He knew they were staying in the lake house for the holidays and that the others were already there while he was in Europe.

Suddenly he saw a black Audi in the parking lot with darkened windows. There were a lot of these cars in the Stark Tower garage, so he had no doubt the ride wasn't for him. He started toward the car, and when he was almost there, the driver's door opened and he found himself in the embrace of his beloved mom.

"Thank God! Do you always have to fight someone?" she breathed and kissed his hair before pulling away from him.

"I missed you too," he replied simply with a smile on his face. The only reason his mum let him go on this trip was that she wanted him to relax and experience a normal time like other teenagers.

"Get in the car, we have a long way to go," she said with a smile, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead. If Peter were a normal teenager, he would look annoying at this love manifestation. But he liked every time he spent with his family. After all, they went through, was every moment with his parents invaluable.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed. I thought Morgan would be with you," he said as he got into the car and saw that the rear seats were empty. After returning from the soul stone and discovering that he had a younger sister, the two became inseparable. They missed four years and now they tried to make up for it. Peter was sometimes really sad that he hadn't been here since her birth, but then he always remembered that he had to be grateful for being here now.  


"Oh, believe me, she wanted to be here, but you know what she's like when she has to sit in the car for too long. Tony bribed her with popsicles when she stays with him," she laughed. "But rather tell me if you had time to implement your plan, despite all the complications with Beck."  


"Mom!"

"What?" she laughed.

"You know, I'm starting to regret telling you. I hope you didn't tell dad."

"I didn't say him because I know he would tease you. Pete, come on. Tell me if my little boy found a girl," she teased.  


"Jesus, mom. I'm sixteen!"

"Whatever, you know you'll always be my little boy for me. And now spill the tea."

"Well, it was completely different than I planned, but eventually I told her what I feel."

"What about her?"

"She likes me too and we have a date tomorrow," he murmured.

"I knew it!" she squeaked enthusiastically.

"She may also know or maybe not know that I am a Spider-man. She figured it out, I didn't tell her anything. I almost managed to talk it out, but then it got complicated with Beck and I had to tell her the truth."

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry you haven't had the holidays you wanted. And you can be sure that I'll deal with that Fury guy. And are you sure that we can trust Michelle?"  


"Thanks, mom, that's why I love you. I hope you kick him in the ass. And yes, we can trust her."

For the rest of the ride, Peter told some stories from the trip, especially those that didn't include him being injured. He told her about Brad, for example, who also wanted to date MJ. He told her about Brad taking a picture of him when he caught him half-undressed with Fury's agent. He hadn't told her that he had lethal drones dropped on Brad, but only that he was lucky and the photo had been mysteriously deleted from Brad's phone. Pepper didn't quite believe the story but decided to let it go.  


"And we're home," Pepper said as she parked on the driveway by the lake house.

"Thanks for the ride, mom," Peter said with a smile, and before she could say anything, he was out of the car. He just couldn't wait to see his little sister.  


He stepped quickly onto the porch and opened the door even faster, finding himself inside a too-quiet house. But as soon as he closed the front door he heard the footstep of the stairs.  


"Petey!" the four-year-old gasped joyfully as she appeared in front of him.

"Mo-Mo!" Peter yelled the same as she did, and knelt down so that she could run to him and give him a hug.

"I missed you so much!" she murmured into a bend on his neck and hugged him even closer.

"I missed you too," he said, giving her a kiss in her hair.

"Did you bring me a souvenir?" she asked innocently, and Peter heard their mom laugh behind them.

"I brought you myself! I'm the best gift," he said seriously, and Morgan gave him a look.

"That can't be counted. Daddy brought you as a gift, you can't be the same gift twice," she explained importantly, and Peter smiled.

"Fair enough. I didn't have many shopping opportunities, but I bought you this Tower Bridge glass paperweight at London Airport and when you shake it, it starts to snow," he said, handing it to the ball he pulled from his backpack.

"That's nice. Thank you," she said and kissed him on the cheek before she ran into the kitchen and show mom the gift she received from her brother.

"Where's dad?" he asked as he followed his sister into the kitchen.

"Daddy is sleeping," Morgan replied.

"Correction. I slept, but then my kids screaming woke me up," Tony mumbled sleepily, who also appeared in the kitchen. "Good to see you in one piece," he smirked and hugged Peter.  


"Well, I won't lie, I'm glad I'm home," he murmured.

"We too, son, we too, and especially after Happy told us what happened."

"Why don't we focus more on the positive? Let's talk about Michelle," Pepper suggested, and Peter's cheeks flushed.

"About Michelle you say?" Tony asked with interest.

"Morgan! Why don't we take this plate of cookies and go out to the tent?!" Peter yelled, grabbing a plate of biscuits in one hand and Morgan in the other, leaving their parents in the kitchen alone.

"So what about Michelle?"

(...)

Morgan woke up from her afternoon nap and sat lazily on the bed. It took her a few seconds to realize what was on her schedule today, and as soon as she remembered what was in store for her, all the remaining sleepiness left her. She quickly ran into the living room, where she expected to see a room ready for a movie afternoon. But there were no blankets or extra pillows on the couch, and there was no food or drink on the table.  


"Mommy, what time is it?" she asked when she found her mom in her office.

"It will be half-past four," Pepper said simply.

"Is Petey in the garage with daddy?" she asked, knowing that they would occasionally close themselves there and lose track of time.

"No, he went to town to see Michelle."

"But we were supposed to start our movie afternoon at three," Morgan said misunderstood.

"Oh, honey, he's probably on his way home. You know what he's like, he's always late," Pepper said with a smile. They were very worried with Tony about how their children would get along after all that happened, but fortunately, they got along like they knew each other from birth. "Why don't you go company your father in the garage before Peter arrives back," Pepper suggested, thinking Morgan would be happy to agree, but she frowned instead.

"I do not want!"

"Okay, so you want me to help you make some snacks for your movie afternoon?" she tried.

"But that's my thing with Peter! Why isn't he here?"  


Pepper wondered what to say to her not to get her mad even more, but fortunately, she was saved by the crack of the front door.

"I'm home!" Peter shouted from below, and Morgan ran out of her office immediately.

"You're late," Morgan mumbled offended as she found Peter in the kitchen as he began preparing things for their movie afternoon.

"I know, I'm so sorry, Mo-Mo! I forgot to tell Karen to remind me of the time," he said apologetically.

"Are you making hot chocolate?" she asked with interest when she saw what he was doing.

"Of course! What kind of movie afternoon would it be without hot chocolate? Why don't you prepare blankets and pillows while I finish snacks," he suggested, and Morgan nodded smiling and disappeared from the kitchen.  


"Do you two need help with something?" asked Pepper, who decided to check if her children had settled it between each other.  


"We are good, mom, but thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that. After dinner, I expect you to tell me how your date went," she said with a smile.

"You know, sometimes I think you're perhaps worse than a dad," he said with a red face.

"Honey, you had no idea," she laughed and returned to the office to finish her work.

(...)

"Petey!" Morgan shouted, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he said, looking up from his phone.

"Pay attention. I asked what tea you'd like," she said importantly, and Peter smiled. They just had a tea party right now.  


"And what do you offer me?" he asked, putting the phone beside him on the floor.

"I only have the fruit one."

"That's a shame, I'd just have some good green tea," he said regretfully.

"Oh, look! There's one left!" she said enthusiastically, handing him an empty cup that was supposed to contain his green tea. Peter took the cup with a smile and took a sip out of it aloud.  


"Um, that's a very good green tea," he said.

"We have the best of the best," Morgan said proudly, and Peter laughed.

"That's true, but when I received an invitation to this tea party, there was a mention of biscuits."

"Yeah," she murmured, handing him an empty plate.

"Do you want me to imagine them too? I thought you were with mom in the store yesterday and you bought some cookies."

"Yes, but I ate them," she said simply, and Peter gave her a disbelieving look.

"You ate them all? I'm offended now," he said, annoyed. 

Morgan laughed at him and "sipped" from her cup. Peter wanted to tell her not to laugh, but before he could do so, his phone began to ring.  


"It's MJ, I'll be right back," he said quickly, tousling her hair before disappearing from her room.

Morgan frowned at the closed door behind which her brother disappeared. She placed the cup on a small table and left her room too. Pepper had to go to town for a meeting, so she headed straight to the garage where she knew her daddy would be.  


"I have a question," she said as she walked into the garage, showing her presence.

"Shoot," Tony laughed, looking up from his work.

"Do you know how sometimes you won't let me watch TV because I've been watching too long?"

"Yes?"

"I want you to forbid Peter from using the phone because he's been using it too long," she said bloated, and Tony laughed again.

"That's a little bit of a difference, squirt. Pete is a teenager, and they use their phones a lot. And personally, I think our Petey doesn't use his phone that much," he explained.

"But he's still writing or talking to that girl, daddy!" she gasped angrily.

"Someone's jealous here," Tony smirked, realizing what was going on here.

"It is not true!"

"Oh, it is. Our little Miss Morgan is jealous."

"Fine, I'll tell mommy, she'll take his phone away," she murmured angrily, leaving the garage.

(...)

Morgan couldn't believe what was happening. It's been a few days since they came back to town, as the holidays were coming to an end. That wasn't bad in itself. The bad thing was that she had to dress her nice dress today because that girl who stole her brother away from her would come to dinner tonight. And Morgan didn't like it at all! It was about a week since she had a nightmare, and when she woke up with a cry, she ran straight to Peter's room, feeling that he would comfort her and hug her until she fell asleep again. The problem was that she found an empty bed in his room because Peter spent the night in the city. She hated that girl.  


"Morgan! Peter is back!" mommy called her.

Forcibly, Morgan walked out of her room and started to walk into the dining room with a slow, very slow step. And then when she finally got there, she felt as if her whole world had collapsed at the sight of the dining table. The dining table was not a problem. The girl sitting on her chair was a problem.  


"It's about time, Mo-Mo," Peter said with a smile as he stood and walked over to her. "I want to introduce you to someone."

"That's my place," Morgan said before she realized what she was saying.

"Well, that's not how guests are welcomed, Miss Morgan," Tony teased her. And at that very moment, Morgan lost it.  


"That's my place! I always sit next to Petey!" she squeaked and frowned at Michelle.

"Morgan! Didn't you have your nap today?" said Peter in shock.

"I can sit somewhere else, that's no problem," Michelle muttered.

"You know what? Stay there, I don't want to have dinner with you anyway!" she cried with tears in her eyes.

"Morgan H. Stark! Such behavior will not be tolerated, so unless you are going to apologize, you know the way to your room," Pepper said sternly. Morgan sobbed and ran to her room without a word.  


"You know, she's usually an angel," Tony joked.

"I'm sorry you witnessed this, I don't know what upset her," Pepper said apologetically.

"It's all right. Everybody sometimes doesn't have their day," MJ said nervously.

"Will you excuse me for a moment? I'll go see her. Feel free to start eating without me," Peter blurted, not waiting for anyone's approval before disappearing from the dining room just as his sister had just a moment ago.

He hesitated outside her room for a moment, but finally knocked and walked in. And the sight he saw broke his heart. Morgan was curled up on her bed, crying so much.  


"What does that mean, sweetheart?" he asked gently, sitting down on the floor beside her bed.

"Don't you love me anymore?" Morgan asked.  


"What are you talking about? Of course, I love you!"

"When you came back and I finally met you, you told me that until then you had only mum in your heart, but that there was enough place for me too."

And just like that, Peter finally understood what was going on here.

"Oh, Mo-Mo, my heart is big enough to love all three of you."

"But you've been spending less time with me since she's your girlfriend," she sniffed, and Peter moved from the floor to her bed.

"I'm so sorry, Mo-Mo! I didn't realize it. You should have told me something. I never intended to spend less time with you. You and I have something special, and you'll always be in the first place, okay?"  


"Even before mommy?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but don't tell her."

"I don't know if I like her," she said, embarrassed.

"Shh, it's okay, Mo-Mo. You don't have to go back to dinner now. But I'll tell you something, okay? Michelle is a girl who rarely is afraid of anything, but she was really nervous today and you know why?"  


"No."

"It wasn't because she was supposed to meet our parents, Iron Man and Pepper Stark themselves. It was because she was to meet one special person named Morgan Stark. She wanted to impress you because she knows you mean a lot to me," he said, and Morgan felt really bad now.  


"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Morgan, I'm not. I can't say I'm happy about it, but I can't be mad at you for your feelings."

(...)

"Petey!" Morgan exclaimed enthusiastically as she left the kindergarten and saw her brother waiting for her.

"Mo-Mo!" he greeted her and caught her as she reached him.

"Hi, Morgan," MJ said nervously, expressing her presence. The smile disappeared from Morgan's face when she saw the older girl. She looked at her brother and then sighed.  


"Hi, Michelle. I won't apologize for that dinner a week ago," she said clearly, and Michelle grimaced. Just like Peter said.

"She's really our father's daughter," he laughed. He apologized to MJ himself and explained to her what it was about.

"I promise not to be evil, but you'll have to convince me that you deserve Petey," Morgan went on.

"Okay, that sounds like a deal."

"Okay, and now I'd like some ice cream," she said, and Peter put her on the ground, grabbing her hand.

MJ grabbed Peter by his other hand, and Morgan thought it was okay for the once. She can share. Not often, but from time to time, she can. After all, she's his number one girl, not MJ.  



	2. Bonus Tea Party

"I'll see you tomorrow," Peter said as he kissed MJ's cheek and was about to disappear into the black Audi in which Happy was waiting for him.

"Wait!" MJ blurted, and Peter gave her a confused look.

"What?" he asked, giving a quick glance at the parking lot. He knew Happy didn't like to wait for him for a long time.

"When I was at your house on Monday, Morgan gave me this before I left," she said nervously, handing him the paper she had taken out of her backpack. Peter took the paper, still confused.

"No way!" he yelled enthusiastically as he realized it was an invitation to Morgan's tea party. "MJ! This is a victory. If she invited you to a tea party, it means she finally accepted you fully," he explained.

"Great, now I'm even more nervous. What if I screw something up and she'll hate me again?" she groaned, and Peter sighed.

"Everything will be fine. It's just a child, and I know you didn't have the best start and I'm really sorry for that, but now she likes you," he tried to convince her.

"Maybe she's just a child, but she's important to you."

"Don't worry about it. We are out of cookies, so bring them and she will practically worship you," he said with a laugh and a small smile appeared on her face too.

"Okay, I'll be there by half-past eleven with cookies."

"Great! Don't be late, you know how mom is. She's doing carbonara, your favorite."

"Don't worry, now go before Happy leaves you here," she grinned.

(...)

"Well, we'd like to chat with you, but we have a tea party," Peter said. After lunch, Morgan disappeared into her room to prepare her tea party while the others were talking in the kitchen.

"Enjoy it," Pepper said, giving Peter an omniscient look.

"When you get a taste for a real drink, you know where to find us," Tony teased them before they disappeared.

Peter knocked on the door of her room and after permission came with MJ inside.

"Sit down," Morgan told them importantly, pointing to the empty seats on the floor. "What can I offer you?" she asked as they both obediently settled down. 

"I heard you had great green tea," MJ said with a small smile, and Morgan nodded.

"The best!" she said, handing her a cup.

"I'd also like some green tea."

"This was the last one, Petey," Morgan said apologetically.

"Are you sure there's not one yet, Mo-Mo?" he asked curiously. It was their game. She never had it, but miraculously, she always found one for her brother.

"I gave the last one to MJ," she explained, and Peter frowned slightly.

"How's that?"

"She brought cookies!" she said as if it was clear and then shifted her attention back to MJ. "So, Michelle, Petey and I always have a movie night on Saturday. So I was wondering if you wanted to join us?" she asked, and Peter gave her a shocking look.

"Sounds great," MJ agreed with a smile.

"Will I get tea?" asked Peter, who was still shocked by the developments. He was glad Morgan was finally getting along with MJ, but he didn't expect her to be invited to their movie night.

"No," Morgan replied simply.

"No? What do you mean no?"

"You have to go make some snacks for movies!" she explained, and MJ tried to suppress laughter.

Peter was silent for a moment, trying to decide whether his little sister was serious. When he thought she was very serious, he muttered something under his nose and left them alone in the room.

"Do you want some cookies?" Pepper asked when he appeared in the kitchen.

"No," he said, pausing for a moment. "Mom, I think I just got fired from the tea party."

"What do you mean?" she asked and stopped washing dishes.

"I'm just afraid the situation will reverse and it will be me who is jealous of MJ spending time with my little sis," he chuckled.

"You two are awful," Pepper said, returning to the wash.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, English is not my native language, so I apologize for the mistakes.


End file.
